The Traveller of Azkaban
by DragonAley
Summary: A new school is going to be the least of Elise's problems. A strict no boys rule she's put on herself has taken a hiatus as a certain blonde's eye has been caught by none other than yours truly. Can she push past the rumours of him and bud a friendship? Or what about his maniac of a Father who is "supposedly" in prison? Find Out
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings _

The icy corridors of Malfoy Manor had now a slight warmth to them. Lonely as it may be, it was just Draco and his mother left as Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, Draco couldn't help but feel the slightest relief. He was a changed man after all. Though the arrogance may have still stayed.

The war had ended and the pile of rubble that was once Hogwarts has yet again opened their doors to all previous seventh years. Potter and his friends were on their little hunt and the school was over run with death eaters so the education provided wasn't very valid.

The seventh years would be 'repeating' what was supposed to their last year, but now into a new program which the ministry has called eighth year. The school would be a bit more packed but nothing a few extension charms couldn't help. After all the school was basically rebuilt from the ground up.

Not all would be the same, following the jinx that had been put on the position, Defense Against the Dark Arts would no longer be a class if there was to be no one to teach it. The times of the Dark Arts was no more, all the previous Death Eaters had been killed or were currently rotting in prison. At least he still had potions to look forward to even though his favourite professor was no more.

The train ride the following morning was a quiet one, not the awkward kind but instead it was basked in comfort oddly. Though the noise from the first years' compartment was barely audible.

Transferring from The Redinhave House of Magic (located on the vast mountain sides of Canada) to Hogwarts in seventh year wasn't one of the best decisions she's made.

Elise felt that if she wanted to become an auror, Hogwarts would have to be the best place for that. As Transfiguration wasn't provided in her old school, there was no way she could become one without having to move to a school that offered the course. She had never done it before and it would be quite a challenge to get nothing under Exceeds Expectations on her NEWTS.

The silent was soothing, a compartment all to herself and her fingers laced in an enticing installment of Sherlock Holmes, she was sure the time would fly right by.

The HeadMaster had told her about the sorting ceremony that would take place with the first years and as she wouldn't want to do it front of the whole school at her age she was invited to McGonagall's office to put on a singing hat.

A _singing _hat?

Well what more can you expect from a school for wizardry and witchcraft?

The train was turning it's final curve and the castle soon came to view.

An enormous sun nestled crimson amongst the tree-tops, and the forest below had a black and forbidding face.

The Forbidden Forest.

Of course she had to do some research, she was in a new country afterall.

"I am Penelope Clearwater, and you must be Elise Onyx"

The voice of a tall blonde girl caused Elise to stop reading and turn her head abruptly

"Yes that would be me" she replied with a sense of hesitation

"Come with, I'll be escorting you to the HeadMaster's office" A waft of superiority in her voice

Elise rushed to pack her books back into her trunk only to be cut off by Penelope

"No need, those will be taken to your appropriate dormitory"

Elise followed behind like a lost puppy when Penelope came to an abrupt stop causing her to crash right in her back

"You're not from around her are you"

she turned around so that she was eye level with Elise

"Are you from America? Strange, Hogwarts only accepts students from parts of Europe"

"Well technically I am from Canada, but under circumstances I am a permanent resident of Ireland, and I got my letter this summer"

"Hmmm"

Uninterested she trudged back towards the castle


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Caramel or Chocolate_

"RAVENCLAW"

The hat screamed as Elise tried her hardest to fight the urge to take it off.

Who knew a hat could be so damn annoying!

Pointing out how much of a coward she was for Gryffindor; not nice enough for Hufflepuff; and of course not ambitious enough for Slytherin.

Really?

She came half way across the world for her "ambition". If that's not enough than whatever.

"Miss Onyx, Miss Clearwater will escort you to the great hall immediately I need to make my start of term speech" McGonagall dismissed

"Alright and thank you professor" Elise replied.

Elise again followed Penelope through several sets of winding corridors all while the portraits were whispering as she went along

The worse was yet to come. Hogwarts had never had a transfer student before especially not from seventh year.

As the pair approached the grand doors, Elise felt a swarm of butterflies erupt in her stomach.

She had never been a people person and for some reason she knew all eyes would be on her.

"Well this is it. You ready?" Penelope cleared her throat and Elise shook her head

Terrified would be an understatement.

The panels, solid and impenetrable, became, suddenly, like fetters designed to keep her inside, limiting the freedom and movement. She reached out slowly towards the door, and ran her hand down the panels, feeling the grooves where they were joined.

Her hands shaking and clammy finally grasped into the bronze handle and turned it.

With almost no effort needed to push the two doors creaked open.

The loud chatter from the great hall came to a halt.

Now this was the awkward silence she meant.

"Don't mind them, just come with me" Penelope whispered behind her all while taking her hand and dragging her to the Ravenclaw table.

Could people really recognize that she was new from a thousand students?

Trying her best not to make eye contact she walked beside Penelope. But she couldn't help but gaze her eyes towards a certain blonde haired boy who had his eyes fixed to hers.

Ok she was awkward around boys. 17 and saying you haven't kissed a boy is a pretty embarrassing. And not being able to speak proper sentences to one is another thing.

She quickly diverted her eyes to her shoes and continued walking.

She found a spot and sat in between Penelope and a raven haired girl.

"Hi I'm Cho" she said sweetly

"And I'm Luna" said the blond across from her.

She had a pretty dreamy vibe to her. She was definitely going to try being friends with her.

"Elise" she smiled back

Ok maybe this won't be so bad

"Attention all students!" Rang the voice of the headmaster

Ok when did she get here?

"If you haven't already noticed we have a new student amongst us. Not including the first years of course"

The murmur of the crowd grew louder

Just great, thought Elise, more attention

"Silence" she beckoned

"Miss Elise Onyx is now a part of the Ravenclaw house and I'm sure you will welcome her appropriately" she eyed the boys

And Elise's cheeks grew bright red while the girls around her giggled.

"Anyways. I'd like to start off by thanking all, now called eighth years, for returning back to hogwarts to complete their studies and to all of you for returning as well. We hope to make this year a brilliant one signifying a new beginning and honouring those we lost not long ago. Without further a due, let the feast begin!"

After dinner in which Elise couldn't eat at all with the the whispering around her she trudged herself to bed.

Luna and Cho were situated beside her playing wizard chess on Luna's bed.

"So where are you exactly from" came the voice of whom she learned was Padma Patil

"Canada" Elise replied politely even though she was tired of being asked this question

"And why'd you move here? N-Not that we don't want you here" she quickly covered up

Elise chuckled in understanding

"My previous school didn't have transfiguration and I need that to become and auror"

Chorus of 'oh's erupted from the room.

"Well if you like, Cho and I would be more than delighted to show you around" Luna's voice echoed

"Yeah thanks that be great" Elise smiled widely

"Well I'm going to go to bed so goodnight guys"

Elise rested her head against the pillow and waited for the crack of dawn to get ready.

She had a lot of choices after all (AN: hint ;})

"Ok caramel brown or chocolate?" Elise murmured to her self

"Curly or straight?"

Just a few of the options to change your appearance at will.

Being a teenage metamorphmagus wasn't very easy!

Elise was standing in front of the mirror in the girls dormitory 'trying on' different hair colours and styles.

She had been at this for 3 hours

"NO. WAY!" A shriek came from behind her

She turned to see a girl with lavender hair looking at her in awe

"You're a metamorphmagus? I've never seen one in real life before!"

One. One?

She was a human being like herself

Rude.

"Umm well here I am" Elise awkwardly stood there

"And you should go for curly with chocolate brown" she replied and turned around getting ready herself

**AN: she's a metamorphmagus! And she's not like Tonks where she changes her hair colour drastically haha.******

**And please review!******

**Promise there is some Draco and Elise scenes coming next!******

**Only of you review though!******

**Kidding they'll come anyways haha******

**And I know that Luna is usually with Harry and the gang but I'm changing it up.******

**New chapter****tomorrow****maybe even! :D**


End file.
